Day of the Great Devourer/Transcript
(The Ninja watch as Wu stays behind with Pythor.) Wu: You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer. Go, Ninja, go! Yes. (The Devourer swallows Pythor and Wu.) Kai: Sensei. Jay: No. (The Devourer spots them.) Oh, maybe if we stand perfectly still... Kai: Run! Jay: (Trips) Wait! Wait for me! Nya: Fire up the engines. I said fire up the engines! Lloyd: There's no wind. And we only have reserved fuel. Nya: Use it. (The Ninja make it to the Destiny's Bounty.) Jay: Uh, hate to tell you this, but objects in the mirror are closer than they appear. Nya: Working on it. Blasters on full. Kai: Whoo-hoo! Take that, you stupid snake. Jay: Uh, I think it heard you. Kai: Nya, we gotta go faster. That thing is gaining on us. Nya: We're going as fast as we can. I'll try to make it to Scattered Canyon. Zane: Probability of us making it that far is less than 8 percent. Nya: Never tell me the odds! Cole: It's coming in for another attack. Port side. Lloyd: We're losing speed. We'll drop to the ground pretty soon. Nya: Throw everything overboard. All: What? Nya: We need to lose some weight. Lloyd: Port side! (The Ninja begin throwing out many things including a fridge only for the Devourer to eat it all and grow exponentially.) Jay: Man, he sure is hungry. Does anyone else think the Devourer looks bigger than it did before? Cole: The more it consumes, the bigger it gets. Don't throw anything else overboard. Nya: Phew. We made it to Scattered Canyons. Hold on! Cole: Ah, we lost him. (The Devourer bites off an engine.) Nya: Abandon ship! Zane: Goodbye, old friend. (They leave, and the Devourer swallows the Bounty.) All: No! Cole: Unh, it's gone. Kai: Oh, that was too intense. All that action makes you so thirsty. Zane: There's no time to rest. We need to warn people before it becomes bigger. Jay: Bigger? Bigger!? That thing in one big bite crushed our entire ship! We need to save as many as we can. Uh, uh, we'll find some kind of refuge, somewhere safe to hide. Ooh, the Serpentine Tombs. Yeah, they're underground. Sure, we'll be without sunlight, but they're perfect. Cole: And what? Just give up? Jay: You know as well as I do, we have no chance at stopping that thing! Kai: Hey, stop it! Listen to yourselves. Is this what Sensei Wu would've wanted? Us fighting? Running and hiding? Giving up? Lloyd: But he's not here anymore. (Everyone begins to mourn losing their master.) Kai: But his teachings live on. Sensei once told me it's not the size of a Ninja in a fight, it's the size of the fight in the Ninja. All this training, all of these battles we've had with skeletons and Serpentine. We've persevered through so much, we can't just give up now. A Ninja never admits defeat. A Ninja always pick himself up when he is down. Which is exactly what Sensei Wu would want us to do right now. Zane: but how do we destroy a snake of that magnitude? Jay: Yeah, it's not like we have an extra Sacred Flute lying around to charm it. Or wait, haha, how about one of our awesome Dragons? Oh, I forgot. They took off and left us high and dry. Or, hey, what about out Golden Weapons? Which will do nothing against a snake that size. Heh, oh, we are so hooped. Cole: Ah, Jay's right. We would need a weapon so big. Kai: Or an idea that's even bigger! Ha! Jay, you're a genius! You thinking what I'm thinking? Jay: Probably not, but go ahead/. Kai: There's no time. I'll fill you guys in on the way. Jay: Wha—Where are we going? Kai: We're going to destroy that snake once and for all. ---- (The Serpentine gather inside the Fangpyre Tomb.) Fangtom: Why did we listen to Pythor? Unleashing the Great Devourer was a horrible idea. It's all your fault! Skales: How was I supposed to know he was mad? Fangtom: You were his right-hand man. You should've known better. The Devourer will eat us all. (The Devourer approaches them. Everyone screams and rushes into the Tomb.) Skales: Out of my way, coward. Fangtom: You're the coward. (The tomb is closed as the Devourer thunders past.) ---- (The Ninja made it to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk.) Cole: Good idea, Kai. If the Devourer likes to consume, this place is a full-on buffet. Jay: (Sighs) Looks like my parents are gone. Kai: Good, better for us. (He lays out a blueprint.) Jay: It's so awesome. Kai: Zane, you still have a recording of the Sacred Flute in your memory bank? Zane: It might've been destroyed earlier, but I have its exact tone recorded and ready for playback. (He plays the flute recording.) Kai: Good. And there should be enough spare parts around here to build this whopper. But we're gonna need to create our biggest Tornado of Creation yet. This is gonna be dangerous and we can't have anyone around. (The Postman enters the Junkyard Whistling a tune.) Cole: Ugh. What's he doing here? (He and Kai run up to him.) Postman: Aah! You Ninja are always sneaking around, giving people heart attacks. You're too quiet. Kai: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But you need to get out of here, now. Postman: Uh, well, now, I too have a job to do, and that's delivering the mail, which I plan to do. (He pulls out the Walkers' mail which Jay takes.) Jay: Look, dude, my parents aren't even here. You really should be on your way. Postman: Them, too? Uh, let me guess, are they at the "Take Back Ninjago" rally too? Jay: Uh, "Take Back Ninjago" rally? Postman: What, you guys haven't heard? Everyone's getting together for a rally in the city. You know, to raise awareness about all the Serpentine problems that have been surfacing lately. Lloyd: Whoa, would you look at that. You guys are inspirational. Postman: Wait a minute, you know what? You guys are right. Wherever you guys are, trouble is always around the corner. (As he speaks, the Ninja notice the Devourer approaching and get into battle stances.) I think I'll be leaving now 'cause whatever you guys are up to, I want no part of it. (He looks behind him to see the Devourer.) Aah! S-s-snake! (He jumps in a trash can.) Kai: Hey! It's now or never, guys! Ninja, go! Fire! Cole: Earth! Jay: Lightning! Zane: Ice! (They use the Tornado of Creation and take the junk around them to make the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Kai: Zane, now! (He plays the recording, but the Devourer dodges it.) Cole: Zane, what was that? This isn't target practice. You're supposed to hit him, not give him a haircut. Zane: May I remind you we just magically whipped up this heap of junk? Kai: Well, I hope one of us created a reverse feature because...reverse! Jay: How's this for reverse? Zane: I need your help holding him in place. Jay: How's this? (He uses a grapple hook.) Got him! Kai: Before it gets away! Now, Zane. now! Take the shot. Zane: Charm your way out of this. Cole: It's working! Kai: It's got a weak spot. (He points to a small, glowing green spot at the base of its head.) Cole: What? Kai: On its forehead. It's got a—(The Devourer strikes Zane's cockpit from behind with its tail.) All: Zane! (The Devourer leaves.) Cole: Is everybody okay? Lloyd: Where's Zane? Zane: Right here. (He emerges from the damaged cockpit now missing the left side of his hace, revealing the robotics underneath.) That was close. Kai: Too close. Jay: Perfect. Now that was a total failure. Kai: Not total. Did you guys notice on his forehead? It has a weak spot. Jay: Oh, great. Let me make a note of that. Giant snake has wee, itty-bitty weak spot (raises his voice) that'll be totally impossible to get at because the thing is too ridiculously huge to do anything to stop it! Nya: Are you done? Jay: Ah, yes. Nya: Because things just got worse. Look. Zane: It's heading toward Ninjago City. Jay: That's where my parents are. Cole: So is everybody else. Kai: If it consumes the biggest city in all of Ninjago, there will be no stopping it. ---- (The citizens continue attending the rally.) Crowd: Hey, hey, what do we say? We want snakes to slither away. Hey, hey, what do we say? We want snakes to slither away. Hey, hey, what do we say? We want snakes to slither away. Hey, hey, what do we say... Man #1: Huh. That's strange. The system is saying there's a train entering the city on Track 9. Man #2: Uh, we don't have any trains entering on Track 9. Man #1: Well, there's something big coming our way. (The citizens scream as the Devourer emerges. Ed tries to start the jalopy, but it's broken.) Ed: Oh, boy. Oh, gosh. Oh, golly. Oh, gosh. Jay: Mom? Dad? Leave my parents alone! Lightning! Kai: Fire! Reporter: Are you getting this? Cameraman: Roll camera. Cole: Mind if I borrow this? (He throws their van at the Devourer.) Reporter: Go, Ninja, go! Zane: Ice! Jay: Uh, I think we only made it mad. ---- (Garmadon enters Mistaké's shop.) Garmadon: Traveler's Tea. Mistaké: Only a fool requests Traveler's Tea. (She turns around and sees who she's talking to.) But you are not a fool. Uh, let me go get some in the back. Reporter: (On TV) And I am here live, caught in the middle of an epic Ninja versus snake battle. People, I have never seen bravery like this before. But I fear the Ninja are no match for a beast this size. People are recommended to flee or run away, waving their arms wildly while screaming like little children. (The Ninja are scattered on the ground as the Devourer lunges at them; the Samurai Mech stops it by holding its mouth open with a lightpost.) Jay: Samurai to the rescue. Again. Lloyd: Its breath smells worse than Cole's chili. Cole: (Offended) Hey! Kai: Get out of there, sis! Nya: I can't! I'm stuck! (The Ultra Dragon attacks the beast and rescues Nya and Lloyd.)) Cole: Rocky! Our Dragons are back. Zane: It appears Dragons go through a metamorphosis when they reach adulthood. They too have found their True Potential. Cole: Ha! They couldn't have come at a better time. Go get them, Rocky! Go! (Shard's head blasts the Devourer with Ice breath.) Zane: Ice! (Flame's head uses fire breath on it.) Kai: Fire! (Wisp's head shocks it.) Jay: Lightning! (The Dragon then slams it head on.) Cole: Earth! Can Dragons get any cooler? Seriously. Kai: Yes! It's running away. (The Devourer strikes the Dragon with its tail.) All: No! (The Ultra Dragon hits the ground.) Cole: No! Nya: What now? (Lloyd turns around to find Garmadon.) Lloyd: (Surprised) You came back! Garmadon: Give me the weapons. I am the only one who can handle the power of all four weapons at once. It's the only thing that'll defeat the Devourer. Jay: Uh, I thought we were supposed to do everything in our power not to let him possess the weapons. Zane: I've ran every other scenario through my servers. It appears to be the only way. Garmadon: Give me the weapons. Zane: Kai? Garmadon: Only I can destroy it. Or prepare to watch— Kai: Quit your yammering and just do it. (He throws him the Sword of Fire.) When you have a chance to make the blow, it has a weak spot near his forehead. (By now, everyone but Jay has given the Dark Lord their weapons.) Jay: (Giving him the Nunchucks of Lightning) Uh, I don't think this needs to be said, but we're gonna need these back. Garmadon: (Chuckles) I'll do my part. You just make sure he stays in one spot. (He laughs and runs away.) Jay: Stays in one spot? Stays in one spot!? How are we supposed to do that? Kai: Don't forget: we're Ninja. Come on, you overgrown worm. Take the bait. Come and get me. Whoa! (He runs throughout the city until he reaches Cole.) Cole: Nice run. Now I'll take it from here. Whoo-hoo! (He leaps over buildings into a Construction site. The Devourer reaches it only to find Jay waiting for it.) Jay: Looking for me? (It lunges at him only for the Lightning ninja to jump down an elevator shaft: he uses his True Potential to fly up with the beast following him until he reaches the top floor.) Zane: What took you so long? Jay: Save the humor, Zane. Now's not the time. Zane: Instead of a fire escape, how about an ice escape! (They jump across to an ice slide.) Jay: Haha, nice one, Zane. (They fly off the end as the Devourer opens wide.) No, no! Kai: Now! (The Ultra Dragon cathes the two just in time.) Jay: You think it's working? Kai: We're about to find out. (They managed to make the Devourer bite its own tail. They cheer.) Cole: We did it! Now, where's Garmadon? He's not gonna hold on for much longer. Lloyd: Look! (The sky becomes engulfed by dark clouds where Garmadon is on the roof of a skyscraper.) Dad! Garmadon: You are the reason evil runs through my blood. You bit me once. Now feel what it's like to be bitten back. (He unleashes a purple energy as he jumps.) Lloyd: Go get him, Dad. Garmadon: Vengeance will be mine! (He destroys the Devourer and its venom spreads throughout the city. Everyone cheers.) Jay: He did it. Cole: No, we did it! ---- (The Serpentine are still in the tomb.) Skalidor: Is that cheering? Fangtom: The Great Devourer must have been destroyed. Skales: Someone has to lead now. ---- (The Ninja walks up to Ed and Edna.) Edna: Ooh, our little Ninja. Cole: Hey, there you are, you big lug. (He pets the Ultra Dragon.) It's good to have you back. Lloyd: I don't see my dad. Kai: He should be around here somewhere. Zane: Your analysis is incorrect. He is not here. Cole: Then our Golden Weapons are gone too. Well, isn't that convenient? Nya: Look, his footsteps. Kai: I have a feeling you'll see your father again soon. Lloyd: I know, but that's what I'm afraid of. Cole: Ah, Sensei Wu! Nya: (Gasps) Wow. Jay: Ha! Would you look at that. He survived! Wu: I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. (He passes his pupils to pick up his teapot.) The Devourer left a bad taste in my mouth. (He drinks some tea.) Ah. Much better. And still hot. Lloyd: It's good to have you back, uncle. But my father left and he took the Golden Weapons. Wu: Ah, very true. The ability of the weapon is truly great, but the ability to better oneself makes you limitless. Jay: I couldn't have said it any better myself. Kai: Besides, we have what is most important: you. Wu: The pupils have become the masters. Lloyd: Am I really gonna have to fight my father one day? Wu: One day. But today we can feel good that Ninjago is saved, for tomorrow you will train for the day. Good will finally face evil and a final outcome will be decided for all of time. Kai: Uh, but don't worry. We're gonna teach you everything we know. Jay: And make sure you're prepared for that fight. Cole: Because as we all know, good will always stand up to evil. Zane: And Ninja will always stand up for what is right. Ninja: Go, Ninja. Go! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Transcript Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes